Fake or not?
by Caneater
Summary: Ichigo and his group of friends undergo a test that an unknown cute girl has setup for them. The test was to find which of them was fake or not. After an argument in class, Ichigo starts to think that Renji is fake... IchiRenj YAOI!


"Kurosaki brothers, will you please take your argument outside?" the teacher said calmly as she pushed up her glasses and crossed her arms sternly. Ichigo glared at Renji angrily, and Renji returned it with equal strength. Together they stormed out of the classroom, struggling for a few minutes to get out of the screen door as they went in at the same time. Neither gave way to the other until the teacher pulled the door wider. The two Shinigami stumbled out as the door closed them behind them in finality.

"Why did you come?" cried Ichigo outrageously. He continued to glare at Renji, his jaw thrust forward. Renji however did not react accordingly. He crossed his arms at the back of his head, looking calm.

"I was bored, okay?" he replied. "There were no Hollows today and I still haven't heard from Urahara."

"Where you at least thinking about who the fake is?" Ichigo was angered at the calmness that Renji presented. This was not like him. Ichigo started to think that _Renji _was the fake.

"I thought little of it." Renji shrugged, "I can't really decide if I don't have you guys in front of me."

Ichigo ground his teeth together and his usual frown deepened. "You're too calm," he decided. "You're never like this! You're always arguing with me, no matter what I say! You must be the fake!"

Renji started to protest, but Ichigo took his collar and rammed him into the wall across the corridor. Renji's hair fell out of its hold and it came spilling down his neck, falling gently on his shoulders.

"Idiot!" Renji shouted. "Look at what you did to my hair!" He lifted his hands to re-do it, but Ichigo pinned them to the wall.

"Undress yourself!" he cried.

"What do you mean 'undress yourself?'" cried Renji with a mad look.

"I need to find out if you're the fake. In order to do that, I need to you to undress yourself!"

"What does undressing -?"

"Do it! No questions, idiot. I've already answered them!"

"But - "

"Just do it!"

"I refuse!"

"Fine! Then I'll do it!"

"What?!"

Ichigo released Renji's wrists and brought his hands to Renji's' waist. He brought the shirt up Renji's torso and over his head and tossed aside. He assessed what was before him. The redhead's torso was well built, with barely pronounceable abdominal muscles and strong biceps. His black line tattoos weaving down his neck, onto his arms and his back, some peeping from behind by his abdominals. Ichigo also noticed that Renji's trousers were sitting very low on his waist, but hastily wiped away any thoughts that led to that.

Renji bit his lip worriedly. "Am I really the fake?" he asked quietly. Ichigo frowned deeper.

"Not that I can see. But I haven't finished undressing you!"

"Oh, come on! I let you take off my shirt, but that's where I'll draw the line!" Renji protested, but that didn't affect Itchigo. He hooked his fingers determinedly but did not put pressure just yet.

"Get off them!" Renji was yelling. "If you want my clothes so badly, ask Urahara where he got them!"

"I'm not jealous of you or your clothes, bastard! They're worse than Ishida's!"

"What? Urahara always has the best stock!"

"Well, either Urahara is unreliable or you just had dress-" Ichigo faltered for a few seconds. As they were arguing, they were getting closer and closer to each other, until, eventually, Ichigo leaned so close that his lips touched Renji's. The gentle brush sent shivers down Ichigo's spine. His breath quickened and he hesitated slightly before finishing his sentence. Except Renji wouldn't let him. He lent closer and slotted Ichigo's lips in his. Ichigo responded, feeling Renji's bare torso against his. This made him wish he had taken his shirt off too. He felt Renji's tongue on his lips briefly, and Ichigo opened his mouth to let the tongue in and explore his mouth. The red head's hands sought Ichigo's waist and went under his shirt, venturing up his back, dragging the shirt along with them. Ichigo's finger's hooked deeper in Renji's trousers to get a better grip, electricity pouring in his veins.

It was then Renji broke the kiss and his lips ventured to Ichigo's ear.

"This still doesn't mean that you can take the rest of my clothes off," he whispered.

"What?" replied Ichigo outrageously, breaking the moment. "I still have to find out if you're fake or not!"

"I'm not fake! I just proved to you!"

"Ah, but you've never done that before! How do I know if it's really you?!"

"But still doesn't give you any reason to take them off!"

"I will take them off!"

"I won't let you!"

Ichigo managed to hook his leg around Renji's and bring him down to the floor. He pinned the red head's arms to the ground and grinned down on him. At that moment the door decided to open, and the class spilled out of the classroom. Sado, Ishida, Inoue, and Rukia stood in the front. Rukia's arms were crossed and she was smiling knowingly.

She said, "Well don't stop now!"


End file.
